


3AM and Bloody

by Gabberwocky



Series: Abused [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, But it's there, Gen, M/M, Off-screen abuse, Pre-Relationship, based off a prompt from my discord server, no fluff though, physical and emotional, with a happy(ish) ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: It was 3AM and a stranger was in his bathroom, cleaning blood off his face.





	3AM and Bloody

Asahi woke with a start as something crashed in his bathroom. “Wha-?” He crawled out of bed, blinking blearily and grabbing for his glasses and phone, ready to call 110 if he had to.

The bathroom light in the hall was on, whoever inside not bothering to stay quiet, so it was doubtful they were a robber.

What they were doing was gently wiping a suspiciously red liquid off their face with a washcloth.

“Um… hello?” Asahi tried nervously. “Who are you and why are you in my bathroom at 3 in the morning?”

The person screamed. “Please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry, I just… I needed to get out of my apartment.” They turned, clutching the washcloth in front of them like a shield.

Asahi gasped at the bruise forming across their face and the blood dripping from their nose.

“Oh my god, are you ok?!” He didn’t ask for an answer, settling the stranger on the closed toilet lid and gently cleaning their face.

* * *

 

“Nishinoya” the strange man whispered, settled on the couch in Asahi’s living room at 4 AM, face cleaned and treated to the best of their ability. “My name is Nishinoya.”

He looked small, curled up in the corner of the loveseat clutching a mug of hot tea Asahi’d brewed. Well, he was small but… he looked fragile, that was the word. Fragile as he sat, a tremor in thin hands as he sipped the tea, wincing imperceptibly.

“My name is Asahi. Is your tea too hot?”

“No, it’s fine.” Nishinoya took another sip.

“Ok…” Asahi settled on the ottoman he had in front of the couch in place of a coffee table. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“…My boyfriend, he got drunk. Really drunk.” Nishinoya smiled a little bit. “He’s not normally like this.”

“…does he get this drunk often?”

“…Not really. And besides, I deserved it.” Nishinoya looked down. “I was flirting around.”

Asahi frowned. “Nishinoya… no one deserves this…”

Nishinoya looked up, beaming again. “Thank you, Asahi-san, for cleaning me up! Sorry I came into your apartment! I need to go home now.” He stood up to leave, abandoning his tea on the side table.

“Nishinoya… are you sure you don’t want me to call 110?”

“I’m sure… thank you, Asahi-san.”

And he was gone.

* * *

 

Asahi went through the next few weeks as normal, but never forgot the man who came into his apartment that morning. So he wasn’t surprised when he woke again at midnight three weeks after that incident to a small “Asahi-san” called from the bathroom.

Asahi walked out of his room, yawning. “Nishinoya.”

Nishinoya smiled weakly. “Hi.”

Asahi stared. “Nishinoya!” There was blood dripping from his mouth and a bruise bloomed on his wrist. “What happened?”

Nishinoya looked down. “…he got drunk. And violent.” He looked up and grinned. “But I’m ok. Can I clean up here? And… maybe get some tea?”

Asahi nodded. “Yeah… of course”

“And, Asahi-san? Thanks for leaving your door open.”

Asahi nods, going to make tea.

* * *

 

Asahi kept leaving his door unlocked, and it became a normal thing, of sorts. It was a different time, and a different day, but once every two or three weeks, Nishinoya would show up in his bathroom, bloody and bruised, and get cleaned up before drinking a mug of tea and returning to the man who was obviously abusing him. (The third time Nishinoya showed up Asahi looked up what to do for a domestic abuse victim, short of calling the cops. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he called the cops when Nishinoya didn’t want him to.)

Eventually, Asahi had to ask.

“Hey, Nishinoya?”

“Yeah, Asahi-san?”

“…why… why do you stay with him?”

Nishinoya’s grip tightened on his mug of tea. “…He needs me.”

“What?”

“He needs me. I help him with his… his depression. He says he’d kill himself if I wasn’t there.”

“Nishinoya…”

“And I love him. I do.”

“Nishinoya… that’s”

“I-I have to go… bye Asahi…”

“Wait, Nishinoya!” Asahi called after him, but Nishinoya had already disappeared down the hall.

* * *

 

That was the last time Asahi saw Nishinoya for two months. He’d called the police once in that time, and went down to the station three times, but there was nothing they could do because Asahi didn’t know where Nishinoya lived.

When he did see the man again, it was in the police station and Asahi’s almost didn’t recognize him.

His hair was spiked for once, but not… not immaculate, like as style like that should be. Some of the spikes were folded over or yanked out of place and he was sporting not one but two black eyes and a split lip. His nose was swollen and discolored and he was cradling his left arm. He looked… broken.

And like he should be in the hospital, not the police station.  

“Nishinoya…?”

He looked up. “Asahi-san! What are you doing here?”

“What I should have done the first time you showed up in my apartment: get you help.”

“You did help, Asahi-san!”

“Professional help, Nishi-“

“Nishinoya Yuu!” an officer called.

Nishinoya looked up at Asahi, who nodded. “I’ll be here.”

“Thank you, Asahi-san.”

A few hours later, Asahi and Nishinoya were in the waiting room at the hospital, where Nishinoya was found to have a broken wrist and a chipped tooth as well as multiple healed rib fractures. Nishinoya was stony faced and silent throughout the whole thing, Asahi fielding the doctor’s questions to the best of his ability. When they were discharged, Nishinoya floundered.

“I… I…”

“Let’s go home, Nishinoya.”  

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, abuse is not something to be taken lightly. I've never been physically abused, but my first (and, as of posting this, only) relationship was emotionally abusive. Some of the sentiments of Noya's unnamed boyfriend were similar ones expressed to me. If anyone you know comes to you in a situation like this, try to get them to leave or find some form of professional help. If not directly for that person, then for you so you know what to do and how best to help.  
> [ Buy me a coffee! ](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
